


Stolen Kisses

by Taymartin58



Category: Goong | Princess Hours (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymartin58/pseuds/Taymartin58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shins thoughts when he kisses Chae Kyung  while she's sleeping in Episode 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> One shot ;)

When he woke up Shin was a little irritated at Chae Kyung's childish prank especially as he wipes the makeup off his face.

However, As he looked down at the sleeping form of Chae Kyung all the plans of revenge shoot from his mind. He couldn't help but kiss her, her skin felt soft as he laid a feather light kiss on her pretty check.

He couldn't help but think about the fact that she would watch the tape and see this. 

Shin thought, "I wonder if she'll blush".

Shin got his answered as she showed the room with her and his friends along with Hyorin and Yul he can't say he feels bad about Yul seeing this.Maybe he'll finally get that Chae Kyung is his but, he does feel bad for Hyorin.

He hates hurting her after all the things she gone through because of him and this is just one more stab in the heart.

Well this day can't get any worse than it already is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic so tell if I did good or need improvement. ;)


End file.
